The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more particularly to printing presses with conveyors altering the pitch of printed products printed in the printing press.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,485, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a diverting device for a continuous sequence of flat products traveling in a product travel plane. A first product exit path and a second product exit path emerge both from said product travel plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,850 discloses an apparatus for advancing and/or slowing signatures in a printing press. The apparatus and method includes a series of two or more belt drives, where each belt drive includes at least a pair of opposed belts. The belts are preferably timing or toothed belts driven by sprockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,507 discloses a folder apparatus that includes a conveyor and knock-down wheel assembly to receive signatures from, for example, a tape system output. The conveyor and knock-down wheel assembly slow down the signatures from the tape system and create a shingled output stream of signatures.